


Tell Me You Need Me

by vignetting



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, basically Victor starts to realize how in love he is with Perfect Boy Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignetting/pseuds/vignetting
Summary: When Yuuri attempts to conceal an injury, Victor realizes just how much he cares for Yuuri's well-being.





	Tell Me You Need Me

Victor watched Yuuri very intently, his eyes unblinkingly tracking every move he made on the ice. It was three hours into practice with only two water breaks and it seemed Yuuri's stamina was finally starting to wear thin. Still, he looked determined as ever as he continued to run through the harder bits of his short program. Perhaps it was a bit ruthless, but Victor really wanted to see how far his stamina could take him. It was a skill not many skaters had and it could really work to his advantage when it came to scoring.

Yuuri had a 70% success rate now with his new jump, the quadruple salchow, flubs seeming only to occur when he was too tired, distracted, or anxious. Victor instinctively held his breath as he watched Yuuri attempt it--he studied every detail of his body as closely as he could considering the speed of the jump--it looked good so far--ah, a shaky landing but he had done it.

"Yuuri," Victor called, and his student quickly halted the rest of his program. He turned to look at him--flushed, sweaty, panting, perhaps a little frustrated but still with that determined set to his jaw. Ah, he was quite beautiful this way.

"Take it from the second part of the step sequence again."

Yuuri nodded and skated back to center. Again Victor watched closely and he noticed his movements were getting a bit sloppy. He must be getting close to his limit, Victor thought. Still he executed them surprisingly decently.

As he set up for the salchow, Victor noticed his footing wasn't ideal, and after three and a half rotations his left arm thrust outward in an attempt to break a bad fall.

He watched Yuuri get up quickly afterwards; he couldn't see his face, but he was sure he was probably upset with himself as he skated back to center again.

"Okay?" Victor called.

"Okay," Yuuri said, and he heard the edge in his voice. "I'm doing it again."

Victor considered for a moment--maybe it was time to take a break. Still Yuuri looked quite determined and not dangerously out of breath. He sighed. "Alright. Just once more for now though."

This instruction seemed to annoy Yuuri as Victor heard him tsk--or was it a sharp intake of breath? He studied his face as he settled into position. His teeth were clenched a bit, brows furrowed; his expression seemed to hold more than frustration but Victor couldn't quite place it.

He resumed his step sequence yet again, and Victor watched closely as usual--but not at his form and movements this time, rather, he studied Yuuri's disposition. Still that screwed up face, and now, Victor noticed a stiffness somehow, a hesitancy. His eyes scanned his body--what was different?

Yuuri's footwork, aside from a bit sloppy from fatigue, was the same, but it didn't follow through in his upper body movements. Just then, as his arms were supposed to flick outwards, there was a careful delay on his left side.

Victor looked more closely. A twist of the body--the arms come up--ah, yes, surely...

"Ah--Yuuri--"

He realized he said it more to himself, as Yuuri continued to skate.

"Yuuri," he called louder.

He slowed to a stop and turned to Victor. His lips were pressed together and he wore a glare of sorts, but it was not from frustration. It was so clear, Victor could have kicked himself. "Come," he said softly.

Yuuri obeyed, head hung low a bit. "I'm sorry," he said as he skidded softly to a halt. Victor noticed he was obscuring his left arm behind his back to the best of his ability without trying to look suspicious. "I know I keep messing up my--"

"Your arm," Victor interrupted. Yuuri flinched ever so slightly. "May I see it?"

"My arm? Why do..." Yuuri trailed off after noticing the seriousness in Victor's gaze. He reluctantly held out his left arm, bowing his head slightly. "It's not bad," he said quickly. "It hardly hurts..."

Victor took his arm gingerly with his hands, scanning it up and down. Around the elbow area it was quite red and swollen. Clearly it would bruise pretty badly in a few hours....He slowly bent Yuuri's arm inward and Yuuri, as quietly as possible, sucked in air through his teeth. A sprain of sorts then. He examined his wrist, trying to shift it towards him, but Yuuri made a pained expression that he had no skill in hiding. It was also red and swollen, more-so than the elbow.

There was a strange emotion flowing through Victor, one that felt quite unfamiliar. His chest felt heavy, his throat tight, and he almost felt a stinging sensation at the corners of his eyes. He shouldn't have pushed him this hard, certainly. But it wasn't only the guilt that haunted him so; rather, he hated, absolutely despised seeing Yuuri in pain like this. It made him upset in a way that felt so foreign to him. He wished for nothing more than for fate to somehow fix the injury.

"Yuuri," said Victor through some kind of blockage in his throat. "You should have told me."

"I...it really doesn't--" Yuuri trailed off, gazing at Victor; surely he noticed he was upset. "...it's...not a big deal," he finished quietly.

Victor swallowed thickly. It really wasn't _that bad_ of an injury but it...really seemed to torture him so, in a way that was quite indescribable.

"Yuuri, I'm always very honest with you," he said evenly. "I want you to be the same to me." He paused. "If you have an injury or--anything--please tell me." He paused again. "If...you were to land on it again it could be serious, and what if you weren't able to compete?" 

But the last few words felt like poison in his mouth. The competition was important of course--very important--but that wasn't the source of his malaise.

"You're right," said Yuuri. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get it right. I'm sorry."

Victor's eyes drifted to his injuries again, specifically the ones on his hand. The unpleasant feeling still plagued him and, sighing, he let instinct took over. Cupping his hand gently with both of his, he pulled it towards his mouth, kissing his wound very gently. Lovingly.

He felt Yuuri stiffen at the touch of his lips, and this made him smile some. Victor looked up at him through his fringe. Blushing deeply as usual. He really was so lovely.

"I say," said Victor, lifting his head up, "that we end practice early today."

"But I...we only got in a few hours," Yuuri protested.

"Ah-ah, listen to your coach, Yuuri. Come now, we can ice and wrap your injuries and take it easy. It's necessary."

Yuuri looked slightly disappointed, but he acquiesced.

"Besides, I was thinking," Victor said, releasing his hand and leaning against the barrier coolly, "I remember you mentioning that well-known restaurant nearby. Maybe we could go tonight."

He caught Yuuri's blush at the implications of this. Ah thank god, Victor thought, it didn't go over his head.

"It's...it's a little pricey," said Yuuri, scratching the back of his head. "It's more of a special occasion place."

Victor put a finger to his mouth, considering for a moment. "Hmm...it's the 17th today, right?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Well I believe it's been a month since I've been here. That's a month of hard work from you, Yuuri. Reason enough for me to celebrate."

"...I think you came on the 19th--"

"Ah--details, details," Victor said, waving his hand frantically. "So, will you accept?"

Yuuri stared at Victor--definitely too long for it to be considered platonic (or so Victor hoped)--and smiled softly with a nod.

Victor returned the same smile. An anniversary dinner, he thought, chest swelling at the idea. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Follow me on tumblr: @vignetting (personal) // @katsudontherocks (Yuri on Ice)


End file.
